Doctor (Ravin J. Ganatra)
The unnamed Doctor was on duty in the Intensive Care Unit at Weatherfield General when Gail Platt was admitted in March 2008, having been found lying motionless at the bottom of the stairs by her mother, Audrey Roberts. Gail's son David had pushed her in a fit of rage, following an argument over Tina McIntyre's abortion. In July 2009, the doctor was in charge of the care received by Claire Peacock after she had been found unconscious by Lloyd Mullaney in the front room of 13 Coronation Street. After being rushed into hospital, the doctor informed husband Ashley that Claire had suffered a blood clot on the lung and had also suffered a miscarriage as a result. The doctor was a qualified paediatrician as shown when he treated baby Jack Dobbs in December 2010 when he was rushed to the hospital after being trapped in the rubble of the Corner Shop when a tram came off the wrecked viaduct following a gas explosion in The Joinery bar underneath. He diagnosed lacerations and minor trauma injuries to his legs. He also wanted to know Tyrone Dobbs’s blood group in case a transfusion was needed which put him in a quandary - just prior to the disaster, Molly Dobbs had told Tyrone that he wasn’t the father. Kevin Webster, unknown to most as the real father at the time, was with Tyrone and was torn as he witnessed the conversation between the need to confess for his son’s sake and admitting his guilt to Tyrone. Kevin managed to persuade Tyrone to return to the Street to see how Molly was, after which he confessed all to the Paediatrician. He pointed out though that he couldn't very well give the baby blood based on what Kevin had told him without telling Tyrone where the information about the blood group had come from. Instead, they had to follow the technique of blood extraction from the baby and analysis. In May 2013, now promoted to a paediatric consultant, he dealt with surrogate mother Tina McIntyre when she went into labour two months' prematurely. Although the baby boy was delivered safely, he was rushed immediately to special care on the doctor's orders due to breathing difficulties. After a week in the incubator, he was taken for x-rays as he had been bringing up his milk and it also contained bile. The consultant told natural parents Gary Windass and Izzy Armstrong that the baby had an inflammation of the intestine and they were putting him back on the drip and antibiotics but an operation might be needed and, if the condition proved serious enough, it could be fatal. As Jake's condition deteriorated, the operation took place which resulted in the removal of the infected part of the intestine and he was able to report to the worried families concerned that he had every reason to be optimistic about the future. Soon afterwards, he told them that the baby would be off the ventilator in two to three days and after that they would be able to feed him by mouth. The consultant was also on duty in October 2015 when Hope Stape arrived at hospital as an emergency admission. Hope, who had been diagnosed with neuroblastoma the previous month and already began chemotherapy, become unwell at home and worried mother Fiz phoned for an ambulance. He established that the child had picked up an infection and would be kept in hospital overnight for observation. List of appearances 2008 *Mon 17th Mar (1) *Mon 17th Mar (2) 2009 *Fri 17th Jul (2) *Mon 20th Jul (1) 2010 *Thu 9th Dec 2013 *Mon 27th May *Wed 5th Jun *Fri 7th Jun 2015 *Mon 26th Oct (2) Category:Coronation Street characters Category:Doctors Category:Unnamed characters Category:2008 minor characters Category:2009 minor characters Category:2010 minor characters Category:2013 minor characters Category:2015 minor characters